It's Not Over Yet
by WinterSky101's Old Stuff
Summary: When Edward killed Victoria, the Cullens thought it would be the last time they were troubled by her coven. But Alice has a vision of a vampire attacking Tanya, Kate, Carmen, and Eleazer that proves they were wrong. Post Breaking Dawn. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Twilight story; edwardlover10 wanted me to post it. This may suck. You have been warned.**

**Alice's POV**

I could feel it; I was going to get a vision. The last thing I saw before it began was Jasper's face, then I was thrown ahead in time. I saw a vampire attacking the Denali Coven; Tanya's family. I saw her face, contorted in anger, and somehow knew that the new vampire was Laurent's mate the second I looked into her bright red eyes. I watched her rip off Carmen's arm, then get shocked by Kate. But I could see more vampires lurking in the shadows, their red eyes just visible. I wanted to warn Tanya and the rest of my cousins, but I couldn't act in a vision. All I could do was watch.

And then, as quickly as it started, my vision ended and I was thrust back in time. When I opened my eyes, I saw Jasper's loving face instead of the deadly battle.

"What did you see?" my mate asked in a worried voice. But I couldn't just tell him. Everyone needed to know, and I didn't want to describe what I saw any more than I had to.

"Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella, Emmett, Rosalie," I said in my regular voice, knowing they would hear me.

Carlisle and Esme appeared, far too fast for human eyes to see. My vampire eyes, however, could see their approach easily. They sat down, and Esme gave me a worried look. I realized I was shaking uncontrollably. I managed a small smile, and waited for the rest of my family to get there.

Next were Edward and Bella, coming from their cottage. Renesmee was out with Jacob at the beach in La Push. She didn't need to know this, and if Edward or Bella thought she should know, they could tell her. The werewolves should probably be told, just in case, but they didn't need to know yet.

Still lost in thought, I jumped when Jasper tapped me softly on the shoulder. "Everyone's here, love," he informed me. I looked up to see Emmett and Rosalie sitting together on the loveseat, while Edward and Bella were on the couch next to me and Jasper. I took a deep breath and began telling my vision in my clear, high soprano.

"I just had a vision where Tanya's family was attacked. A female, Laurent's mate, is seeking revenge. She knows that Laurent fell in love with someone in the Denali coven. She must not know it was Irina or that she died. She will attack, along with," I paused to remember, "four other vampires. She is an excellent fighter, and the others won't go in until she needs them. In short, our cousins are in great danger."

Stunned silence came after I gave my report. Edward broke the silence. "I'm not sure Carlisle, what if they just increase their numbers?" Everyone turned to Carlisle and he replied, "If the wolves help…"

"What are you talking about?" asked Bella, cutting through Carlisle. Edward turned to her, and said, "Carlisle was thinking we should just invite the Denalis here."

"The female wouldn't know that Tanya and her family were here. Anyway, it would be twelve against five, unless they increase their numbers, and if the wolves help, we will most likely outnumber them greatly. And how would they know Tanya was here?" insisted Carlisle.

"How did she know about the Denalis in the first place?" asked Edward.

"Edward has a point," I agreed. "My guess is that the female has some type of extra power, maybe seeing into the past. How else would she know that Denali was where Laurent was? And also," I continued, "how is she here?"

Everyone looked confused, but comprehension began to dawn on Edward's face as he read my mind. "What Alice means is why wasn't she with Laurent and James and Victoria if she's Laurent's former mate?"

Emmett stared to say something, but I didn't hear it. I was having another vision, this one worse that the last one. The other vampires that were lurking behind had joined the fight, and the Denalis were losing. With a metallic screech, Tanya lost a hand. Eleazer was also missing a hand, and Carmen had lost a foot in addition to her arm. Kate was the only one fully intact, but Tanya's scream had distracted her. She lost a hand, but shocked the vampire who did it. He collapsed, and she continued to shock others until only one enemy was standing. But there were only four enemies there; one was still in the shadows. The rest were beginning to stir around her, and I knew they would be back up soon. I wanted to warn Kate, but I got thrust again to the present, and opened my eyes to see everyone looking at me. Jasper was holding me, and I realized that I was shuddering again. I made an effort to stop, but couldn't. As I looked at my family, going through the vision again in my head, Edward gasped. He must have been reading my mind. He looked at me with a question in his golden eyes, and I nodded. I didn't want to repeat what I just saw, so Edward did it for me. As he finished, I added two words. "They're losing."

The silence lasted for about a minute, but then Jasper spoke. "Our cousins need to come here. If I'm reading Alice's vision right, they're outnumbered and losing. With all of us, we would at least have a chance. Alone, the Denalis have none."

As he spoke, I felt a wave of calm wash over me, and my shuddering stopped. Jasper didn't get rid of all my fear, but my mate helped me to at least be able to control it.

Rosalie began to speak, but Edward cut her off. "Renesmee and Jacob are coming."

Bella stiffened. "We're not telling Renesmee," she declared. No one disagreed. "We'll tell the wolves later. Jacob can stay here, and we'll tell him once Renesmee is in bed."

Edward and Bella went to the door, and Rosalie and Emmett went back to their room. I ran upstairs, and Jasper followed me. I ran into my room, and he followed. I sat on my couch, and began to cry without tears, the only way a vampire could. And Jasper held me, rocking slightly, until I stopped my tears. We still stayed in the same position: Jasper's long arms around my slight form.

After a few hours, Bella came upstairs. "Renesmee's asleep. We're going to tell Jake now. He'll tell Quil, Embry, Seth, Leah, and Sam, who will tell the other pack."

I nodded and went downstairs. When there, I thought, "Edward, you can tell him. I don't want to." My brother nodded, and began to tell Jake about my visions.

Jake interrupted only once. "The Denalis are the other 'vegetarians,' right? Tanya, Kate, Eleazer, and Carmen?"

Edward nodded, then continued. When he finished, Jacob said, "I'm with you all the way, Cullens. I can't speak for my pack, but I will fight for you and I bet they will too. I don't know about Sam's pack, however. They may not want to get involved."

"Thank you," replied Edward simply.

I heaved a deep sigh, flinching as the terrible werewolf smell hit my nose. Everyone turned to me, and I stated, "Don't expect any more visions from me! Now that the wolves are fighting with us, I won't be able to see anything else about it."

Immediately, Jake said, "If it's inconveniencing you, I…"

"No, Jake," I interrupted. "It's no inconvenience. I would rather be blind fighting with you at my back then be able to see without you."

The rest of my family agreed, and we all went back to our rooms, Jacob excluded. Instead of sleeping, he said he was going to catch up with the pack. When Bella protested, he assured her he would go back to La Push and get some sleep sometime that night. Esme offered to put him up in a spare room, but he just gave her a look, as if to say "Really?" She didn't push the point any longer. In my room, Jasper held me in his arms until morning came.

**So, tell me what you thought. Constructive criticism is welcome. Most of the rest of the story will be in Alice's POV; she is my favorite Twilight character in the Cullen family.**


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note: Sorry, I just realized I forgot the disclaimer**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight yet. I am still offering Stephanie Meyer bigger sums of money every day, so I may soon...**

**Sorry again!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. There. I said it**

**Alice's POV**

At 8:30 the next morning, we all went downstairs. Jasper and I went down together, and were the last ones down there.

"Lets call Tanya," Carlisle suggested upon seeing us, so I pulled out my phone and dialed her number, my fingers a blur.

"Tanya?" I asked when someone picked up. I was suddenly struck with a wave of anxiety. What if the vampire had already came, while we were all upstairs?

"Yes Alice?" Tanya replied, confused at my worried voice. Thank goodness. She was completely fine. I had been worrying over nothing.

"We need to tell you something." With that, I put the phone on speaker so everyone could hear and talk, and we told Tanya what was going to happen. She told us Carmen and Eleazer were out, but she would call them and they would all come to Forks as fast as they could.

She hung up, and Rose started to say something while I zoned out; another vision was coming. Oh, no. Charlie was on his way here to visit Bella and Nessie.

When I got back to the present, Edward was staring at me. "Crap," I said. Bella turned to me, and I realized I had interrupted her. "Sorry, Bella!" I said, embarrassed. "Its just…Charlie is on his way here."

"What?" Bella replied. "Why is he coming so early?"

"Remember? Yesterday he called and said he was coming early to see you before he left for Bellingham. There's a missing child case there he was called in to help with. He said he might be there for a while, so he was going to come here today to say goodbye," Esme reminded us.

Bella's face showed worry, but she composed her face within a second. I shot Jasper a look, wondering if he had helped out with that. "I'll go get Nessie; she's awake."

With that, Bella zoomed off to get her daughter and put in her brown contacts; her eyes weren't red, but they were an inhuman orange color. It would still take about a week for them to turn golden.

"We should pretend we were eating breakfast," Rose suggested, so we all went to the kitchen. Bella ran in with Nessie in her arms.

"How much longer, Alice?" Edward asked me.

I concentrated. "Two minutes."

"Uh, Alice?" Bella asked.

"Yeah?"

"When are the Denalis getting here?"

I concentrated again. "In about an hour, maybe less." I then realized why Bella didn't look pleased by my report. "Charlie. He'll need to get out before they come."

"So we need to kick him out…" Emmett began.

"Without making it seem like we're trying to kick him out," finished Edward.

"Yup."

"How?" Rose asked.

Everyone was silent. "Uh, guys?" I asked. Everyone looked at me. "Uh, we have about thirty seconds until Charlie gets here…"

"Hurry!" Emmett yelled, and we all pretended that we were clearing our plates.

"Now," I muttered, and the doorbell rang.

"Anybody home?" Charlie's gruff voice asked, echoing through the house.

"Dad!" Bella cried, and she ran, at a human speed, of course, to Charlie. I grabbed Nessie's hand and walked in with her.

"Nessie!" Charlie cried, going over to meet his granddaughter.

Nessie looked at me, and I nodded. "Hello, Grandpa!" replied Nessie in her pretty bell voice.

Charlie looked at Nessie, his mouth open, in total shock.

Bella turned to me, and I muttered, too quietly for anyone but us to hear, "Charlie already knows that she's special, and we need to get him out soon. He needed to know she could talk, and it's not easy to go at this blind, Bella." I was kind of snapping at her at that point, still too quietly for Charlie to hear.

Bella gave me a weird look, and said softly, "Sorry Alice. But you don't need to snap."

I felt a wave of calm, no doubt from Jasper, and fought it. When he didn't stop, I stormed out of the house in frustration. I heard Charlie ask, "She can…she can talk?" and heard Nessie answer, "Yes, I can, Grandpa." After that, I was too far away from the house to hear anything.

Suddenly, I felt something. It was only the slightest change in the air, but I knew what it was. Someone, probably Jazz, was running to catch up with me. So I began to run as well, hoping I could outrun anyone behind me. The wind changed, but it wasn't Jazz's scent on it. It was Edward's. Oh, great. He was way too fast for me to outrun. I looked into the future, slowing down as I did so, and saw that he would catch up to me anyway, so I stopped. Edward did catch up to me, but, to my surprise, he didn't try to take me back to the house. Instead, he said, "Let's hunt."

Surprised, I sniffed the air and caught the scent of a herd of deer to the south. I ran towards the scent, and pounced on one of the unsuspecting deer. I swiftly bit into the jugular vein and drank thirstily. I took down only one more; Jazz and I had hunted a few days before. Edward took down six, since he hadn't hunted for nearly a week. After he finished, I turned to him. He was obviously itching to go back to Bella, but he didn't want me to get mad again.

"Come on, brother," I said. "Lets go back to the house."

Edward's eyes lit up and he began to run. I ran too, though my run was slower and more graceful, like a gazelle; unlike Edward, who was very fast and powerful, more like a cheetah.

Although I wasn't as fast as Edward, I still reached the house in about two minutes. Charlie's cruiser was still there. I hadn't expected it to be gone yet. I snuck back through my window, and saw Jazz in my room. He rushed over to me and engulfed me completely in a big hug.

"Where did you go?" he asked. "And why did you fight me earlier?" He looked hurt.

"I just had to get out. I ran, then Edward ran after me. We hunted, and I came back. And, as to why I fought you earlier," I felt guilty; that had obviously hurt my mate. "Well, I really don't like it when you mess with my emotions, Jazz."

"Then why didn't you tell me?" Jazz was confused.

"Well, I thought you got the hint when I fought you every time." I admitted.

"What about last night? I calmed you down, and you were fine with it."

"Jasper, last night I was so terrified I couldn't think straight, and it was worrying Esme. Only then do I want you to help. Only when I can't control myself. And last night, all you did was take away a bit of the fear. I could control the rest."

"Oh." Jazz seemed to understand. "When are Tanya and her family getting here?" he asked, changing the subject.

I concentrated. "Uh-oh."

"What? What is it, Alice?" he hissed, obviously fearing the worst

"They've made a change in plans. They were going to rent a car and drive here from Seattle, but since I sounded so worried on the phone they decided that they would fly instead, from the Seattle airport to Port Angeles. They'll arrive there in about...forty-five minutes. Someone should go to pick them up. Charlie also needs to be gone by the time they get here."

"Why? He met them at the wedding."

"Jasper," I replied, annoyed at my mate. "Do you want to be the one to explain to the Denalis that we have a human at our house and they have to act normal? Or explain to Charlie why the Denalis are here? Trust me, I've looked into that future and it's not happy. At all."

Jazz sighed, but didn't argue. "Well," he replied. "Lets go pick up the Denalis, then."

I happily threw my arms around my mate, and together we snuck down to Carlisle's Mercedes, which was in the garage. We weren't hiding from any of our family, only from Charlie. I hoped Edward was listening in on my mind as I thought, "Charlie needs to get out of here. Jazz and I will be back with the Denalis in a about an hour and a half."

Hoping my brother was listening, I slid into the passenger seat of the car and started to check the immediate future for any trouble while Jazz drove us to Port Angeles to get the Denalis.

**If you are reading this, please review! I only have one review so far :(. Even if you hate it, can you tell me that? And what to improve on, please.**


	4. Chapter 3

**This chapter is a long one. Be happy little readers.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or any of Stephanie Meyer's characters. Any new characters that I come up with are mine, though, along with the plot. No stealing.**

**Alice's POV**

"Love?" Jasper's beautiful voice shook me out of my vision. I blinked, and realized we were at the airport. "Honey, the plane will get here in…"

"Four minutes," I interrupted. "But the Denalis won't get off for another three minutes, which means we have seven minutes all to ourselves."

Jazz gave me an impish look and opened his mouth. "NO! No way, Jasper! NO WAY!" I almost screamed, realizing what he was going to say. "Do you have any IDEA of what EMMETT would say?"

Jazz pouted, then asked, "So what do you want to do?"

"I'm going to take a walk. You don't have to come," I added hurriedly, seeing Jasper's facial expression change and foreseeing his answer. "I don't want you in pain."

Jasper sighed in relief. "But Alice," he said, suddenly worried. "I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

I laughed. "Jazz, I'm a vampire that can see the future. What could possibly happen?"

Oh, crap. I hope no one else heard that. I was kind of loud. I looked out the window. No one was screaming, staring, or running around panicking. At least, not yet. Thank God.

Jazz gave me a reproachful look. "Alice, you know that you can't see everything! What if something were to happen involving a werewolf of something that you're blind to?"

I gave Jazz a glare that had him eating his words fast.

"But the chance of that is slim; you'll be fine. Uh…why don't you go now?"

I smiled and kissed my mate. He seemed surprised by my sudden mood swing. I opened the door and hopped out of the car. I decided to go to the park. I immediately checked the future to see if anything bad would happen. I didn't see anything, and I wouldn't be sunny. So I set off; I could go on foot because it was very close to the airport. I knew where the park was since I had been to Port Angeles multiple times before. It was mostly for taking Bella shopping, but I still had _seen_ the park, even if I never entered.

I saw the entrance after a short while. The park was nearly empty, the only occupant being a young girl. She looked about seventeen to me, but I knew how easy it was to look a different age than you truly are.

As I entered the park, I saw the girl's expression change. It seemed to be a look of pain. I started to get close, worried about her, and she moaned. I sped up. Once I was a little closer, she cried out and grabbed her head. I was sitting next to her seconds later, throwing all caution to the wind in worry for this mysterious girl in so much pain.

I could see her clearly now, and took a second to look at her. She had dark brown hair, almost waist length, rippling down her back. She was pale, but that might have been from the pain. Her eyelids were squeezed shut so I didn't know what color eyes she had. She was beautiful, for a human.

"Excuse me?" a voice said. I realized it belonged to the girl. It was a very pretty voice.

"What?" I asked.

"I know this sounds weird, but can you stop thinking so loudly?" the girl asked.

I frowned. "What do you mean?" My thoughts instantly flitted to Edward. He often said the same thing.

"Who's Edward?" the girl asked. "OH!" she cried suddenly, then clutched her head again.

I gasped. Was this girl a telepath?

"Yes," she answered. "I am a telepath."

I instantly pulled my mental shield across my consciousness, concentrating on one thing. This could make communication a bit hard, but it was necessary. The girl sighed in relief. She opened her eyes, and I saw they were sky blue, matching her shirt. A bit of color returned to her face.

"Hello Alice Cullen, psychic vampire, daughter of Carlisle and Esme Cullen, sister to Edward Cullen and his wife, Bella, Emmett Cullen and his wife, Rosalie Hale, and married Jasper Hale, your husband for over fifty years," the girl said. "My name is Serena Wheeler, and I am seventeen, turning eighteen in two weeks."

I gasped. A total stranger knows everything about my family and me. She knew about vampires. I instantly asked the most important question.

"How do you know that?"

A small smile graced her features. It was very pretty. "I told you I was a telepath, Alice. Can I meet your family? And the Denalis, of course."

I was getting freaked out. "Uh…sure, you can meet my family. That is, if you don't mind being in a house full of vampires."

"I don't mind," replied Serena. "You never killed Bella when she was human, nor do you hurt Charlie, Nessie, Jacob, Seth, Leah, or any of the other human or shape-shifter that goes to your house. I trust you not to kill me."

"Do you know about the Volturi?" I asked. They would probably kill Serena or change her if they knew how much she had found out. Most likely, Aro would change her and then turn her into one of them. He likes vampires with special abilities, and if Serena is this powerful as a human, she would be immensely powerful as a vampire.

"Well," replied Serena, startling me slightly, "I heard the name run through your head at one point. What are they?"

"The Volturi," I explained, "are almost like our royal family. There are three brothers, Aro, Marcus, and Caius that make up the family, along with their wives. Well, Marcus's wife Didyme is dead, but the brothers and the other two wives, Sulpicia and Athenodora, are the family. Then there's the guard. Most of the vampires in the guard have special abilities, like mind reading or shielding. The Volturi make sure that our secret is safe and no one knows we are vampires. If they found out about you, they would either change you and make you one of the guard, or kill you. Unless you are changed before, of course. To the Volturi, you would be a breach, and the law would be broken. My family would probably be blamed."

Serena paled. "Where do they live?"

"Volterra. In Italy," I replied.

"And would they really kill me?" she asked.

"Most likely," I said, "they would change you and use Chelsea, one of their gifted vampires, to make you one of them. She can tighten and loosen bondings between people. She could make you want to help the Volturi and hate me. She could make you kill your own family."

"I have no family," Serena replied sharply.

"I'm so sorry! What happened?" The poor girl!

"I'm an only child, and my parents died in a car accident."

I began to have a vision then. I held up a finger to stop her, and concentrated on it. There was Carlisle. He was agreeing to adopt Serena, even though she was human! Yes! Then a new vision clouded the first. It was of me and Serena shopping, and she wasn't complaining! She liked it as much as I did! Yes!

"What is it, Alice?" Serena asked.

I realized I had been smiling and bouncing up and down. "I had a vision. Carlisle is going to adopt you, even though you are human, and then there was another one of you and me shopping together!" I suddenly remembered that I was supposed to be back at the airport by 9:42. "What time is it, Serena?" I asked.

"9:41," she replied, looking at her watch.

Crap. "Follow me."

"Where are we going?" Serena asked as I dragged her out of the park.

"The airport. Jasper is waiting for me, and the Denalis will be there in about a minute."

"Oh! I'm going to meet them now?" Serena looked a little scared. "Isn't there some crazy vampire after the Denalis?"

"Yes," I replied, "but that's not for a while, and we'll keep you safe when it does happen. Don't worry."

"It's hard not to worry when your soon-to-be cousins are wanted by an evil, sadistic vampire," Serena muttered. I laughed, and dragged Serena faster to get to the airport.

We made it just in time to see Carmen get off the plane and join the throng of vampires. I dragged Serena over, and Jazz stiffened.

"Alice?" he asked. "Who's this?" His voice was strained, and he was trying to lean away from her unobtrusively.

"This is Serena…Serena?" I asked, seeing her expression change and her skin grow pale very rapidly. She looked as though she was about to faint.

"The…thoughts…" she murmured through clenched teeth.

Everyone looked confused except for Eleazer, who must have found out about her power with his own.

"Serena is a telepath," he explained. "A very powerful one. She can use her power even now, as a human."

"She can't control her power," I added. "Can you all do the same thing you do for Edward?"

A moment later, Serena's face relaxed. Everyone must have put up their shields. She sagged slightly, so Jazz opened the car door and Serena dropped into the seat.

Jasper turned to Tanya. "The car will be a bit crowded, but…"

"No, Jasper," Tanya interrupted. "We will rent a car. Carlisle's Mercedes can't easily fit the seven of us."

"Seven?" Jasper asked.

"What about Serena? Have you forgotten her?"

"She's coming with us?"

"Of course, Jazz!" I chided. "She is a telepath. She learned everything about us in the moments before our shields were up. She won't be safe alone! The Volturi will come for her!"

Serena paled at the mention of the Volturi, but said, "If Jasper doesn't want me to come, Alice, I won't."

"No, Serena," Jazz said. "It's not that I don't want you to come, I was just surprised when Tanya mentioned you."

I hissed in his ear, "Carlisle is going to adopt her; I saw it in a vision." His expression changed.

"Will he change her?" Jazz hissed back, and I shook my head.

Jazz seemed shocked by this, but composed his face so it wouldn't show.

Kate broke the silence. "If we're going to rent a car Tanya, we ought to go do it now."

Tanya agreed, and the Denalis all went to get a car. I followed them, and tapped on Eleazer's shoulder. He turned around, surprised to see me there. He must have thought I had left already.

"What is it, Alice?" he asked.

"What will Serena's power be if she is changed?"

A look of deep concentration first appeared on Eleazer's face, then a look of shock.

"She is a telepath, but immensely more powerful then Edward. She will not only be able to have the ability to read minds, but, like Nessie, she can put her own thoughts into people's heads. Unlike Nessie, she will not have to be in physical contact, and she will also be able to use words in the thoughts that she transmits, not just images. She could have a full conversation with anyone without speaking a word." Eleazer seemed in awe. "This is more raw talent then I have ever felt, even more than Jane's or Alec's. We must make sure that Aro doesn't get his hands on her. She would increase the Volturi's power greatly."

I nodded, keeping my face blank while I thought. Serena is that powerful! We must do everything in our power to keep her away from the Volturi. With her help, they would be able to crush all those who opposed them, including us, with ease after instantly figuring out our weaknesses. I got a terrifying mental picture of Serena with pale skin and blood red eyes, wearing a flowing black cloak. "Thank you for telling me, Eleazer. I need to go back to her now," I replied, and went back to the car. "Jazz, why don't you sit in the back with Serena to talk with her?" I suggested, and Jasper complied, relinquishing the driver's seat to me. I slid in and began to drive home as Jasper started 20 Questions with Serena in the back.

**Please review! Please!**

**I don't own Twilight, as I said before, but Serena is a character out of my head, so I do own her. She is based on me. No, I am not a telepath, but I wish I was one!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry this took so long! Sooooooo sorry! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'LL DO ANYTHING! JUST DON'T KILL ME!**

**On that happy note, time for the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Did anyone here think I did?**

**Alice's POV**

I was about to turn onto the highway that leads back home to Forks. In the backseat, Jazz was still shooting off random questions while Serena answered them the best she could. I turned around to check and make sure that everything was all right, and almost laughed. Jazz was sitting behind me, and leaning as far away from Serena as possible. Serena understood why, and was leaning as far away from Jazz as her seatbelt allowed. All of the windows were open, so everyone's hair was flying around. At the moment, Jasper was asking what Serena's favorite color was, and she answered blue. Hmm…blue. I need to remember that. I turned around and was just in time to speed up for the highway.

About thirty seconds later, I heard a soft cry of pain from the back seat. I looked into the rearview mirror and saw Serena clutching her head in her hands. I realized that, while on the highway, many people's thoughts were in her range. They must have been overwhelming her. Poor girl! I pulled over immediately.

I pulled Serena out of the back. I whirled around to face Jasper, still supporting Serena, and said, "Jazz, drive home. I'll run Serena there."

Jasper nodded, and drove off. I helped Serena climb onto my back, and then we ran.

I was careful not to run too near to houses or roads. Serena seemed to be recovering from the highway, but too many thoughts at once would just overwhelm her again.

About a minute into the run, I remembered something Edward had told me. Bella, as a human, had found it nauseating to ride on Edward's back while he was running, so she would close her eyes. My guess was that Serena would also be nauseated also. So, I told her, a bit belatedly, to close her eyes. There was no response, but I didn't expect one. I also remembered that Bella had been scared of crashing into trees while on Edward's back. That was silly; vampire's never crashed while they ran. Right now, I was running so fast I was almost a blur through this wooded area, but I missed every tree. All physical things were instinctive to a vampire. Even a newborn can run without hitting trees.

I ran in silence for a bit longer, before the smell of human blood hit the air. Serena's blood. I stopped breathing instantaneously. I instinctively wanted to drink it. If I hadn't been only drinking animal blood and not human blood for so many years, I probably would have drained my new friend of her blood without a moment's pause. Her blood smelled like fruit, and would probably taste absolutely delectable. But I was not going to kill my friend.

Serena climbed off my back, one hand clamped on her cheek to stop the bleeding. She was watching me carefully. I realized that I was frozen; absolutely still. Most humans were freaked out with that, even if they knew our secret.

A little bit of blood trickled out from behind Serena's hand. I closed my eyes. "What happened?" I spit out, but not in an unfriendly way.

There went the rest of my breath.

"A low branch hit my face," Serena answered quietly. "It's a shallow cut, so the bleeding will probably stop soon."

I nodded, then drew in a tiny breath, just enough to say what I had to say. The part of me that wanted to drink Serena's blood flared up, just like my throat, but I ignored both.

"Stay here. I'll get a first-aid kit from my house."

Serena nodded, and I ran to my family's big, white, timeless house. I had planned on darting in here alone anyway, just to warn everyone that I had a human with me. Now that I was thinking about it, I should probably ask Bella if she could put her shield up around everyone in the family to block their thoughts from Serena. I hoped she would agree to do it.

By that time, I was outside the door. Jazz and Tanya weren't here yet, not that I expected them to. Even though they both drove like maniacs, no car was faster than a running vampire.

I burst in the front door of my house, causing Esme to whirl around very quickly, too quickly for human eyes to see.

"Oh! Alice, what are you doing here? I thought you were with Jasper in the Mercedes!" my mother exclaimed.

"Mom, where's one of the first-aid kits from when Bella was a klutzy human?" I asked, not answering Esme's question.

"I heard that!" Bella shouted from somewhere upstairs. I held back a laugh.

"Well, I think there's one in the bathroom cabinet, under the sink, but why on earth would you…"

By that time, I had already grabbed the kit and was running back to where I left Serena. I took a deep breath before I got to the air that had the scent of her blood in it, but then stopped breathing. I dumped the kit in front of Serena.

"Thanks, but…Alice?" I was already gone, running back to my house.

As I burst in a second time, I found Esme in front of me, her hands on her hips.

"Why did you run away in the middle of my question, Alice?" she asked, her mom-face on.

I ignored her again. "Everyone! Come down here, please!"

Esme's jaw dropped. "Why, Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, if you think…" Her threat was interrupted by the arrival of Edward and Bella, the latter carrying Renesmee. Next, Rosalie and Emmett came in, then Carlisle. Esme gave me a look that clearly said, "_We'll talk about this later_." I suppressed a shudder. Esme's lectures were never fun.

"Alright," I began. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this before doing it, but I'm bringing a human girl here." I took a deep breath and purposefully kept my eyes away from Rosalie. "She knows our secret."

As expected, Rose flew into one of her tantrums. "What is with everyone bringing humans here, and telling them our secret? Seriously! I thought the number one rule of our life was to not tell people!"

She kept ranting, and I locked eyes with Edward. I recounted my entire conversation with Serena and everything after that mentally. Edward nodded almost imperceptibly. I flashed a grin at him.

"Rose!" Edward said, interrupting Rosalie's rant. She treated him to one of her specialty death glares, but he ignored it. "Alice didn't tell her!"

Rose opened her mouth to retaliate, but closed it as Edward's words sank in. A confused look settled on her face, and all the other faces in my family except for Edward's.

"You didn't tell her?" Carlisle asked me. "But then how on earth did she find out?"

"Telepathy," I answered. The looks of confusion stayed.

"Telepathy?" Carlisle asked. "What do you mean?"

"The girl reads minds."

"But Alice," Bella replied carefully. "You said she was human."

"And you were human too, Bella, when you first met Edward and he couldn't hear your thoughts, same with your meeting with Aro!" I replied, exasperated. "Having usable powers as a human is rare, but not unheard of. I saw into the future as a human."

"She's right, love," Edward continued. "Some humans do have powers, even though they are not yet vampires. It used to be considered rare, but now…well, now I'm not so sure. It could be much more common then we think."

"Anyway, she can't control her power," I said, struggling to get back to the original topic. "Bella, can you shield everyone's thoughts?"

Bella nodded, and I rushed off.

Serena was still sitting where I left her, and she had a bandage over her face. The cut wasn't bleeding any more, which was good. My throat was still scorched when I breathed in her scent, but it was much better when there was no bleeding.

"Okay, Serena," I said. "My family is waiting, and Bella is shielding everyone's thoughts." I paused, not wanting to frighten her, but I decided I needed to tell her. "Bella is very young, and Jasper still has trouble with humans. With the cut on your face, even though it has stopped bleeding, they might…have trouble controlling themselves."

Serena nodded. "I know. I took on that risk when I asked to meet your family. By the way," she added, "what does my blood smell like?"

I frowned slightly. I had just been thinking of her sweet scent, but my shield was still up.

"I can still hear your thoughts through your shield," Serena explained. "What you're doing, concentrating on only one thing, is helpful, but not perfect. But don't worry," she added, reading my thoughts again. "It does help a lot, so you should keep doing it."

I pondered that for a moment, and then replied, "Well, Bella's shield is much better than mine. As long as it is over my entire family, you won't be able to hear a thing."

Serena smiled. "Good! Silence would be nice, but back to my original question. What does my blood smell like?"

"Fruit," I answered. "Mostly apples, but others in the background, like pears and pineapples." I didn't mention how appetizing it smelled to me; there was no need to scare her.

"And it smells delicious to you," Serena finished. Darn it! But I should know better than to keep secrets from a mind reader anyway. My thought caused a slight giggle from Serena. I rolled my eyes, but then realized that my family, especially Rosalie, were probably annoyed about having to wait.

"Come on, Serena. Let's go meet your new family."

Hand in hand, we walked to the house. At the door, I paused. Serena looked questioningly at me. I took a deep, unnecessary breath, then opened the door in front of me and led Serena inside.

**Next chapter will be soon, I promise. I WILL MAKE IT UP TO YOU PEOPLE!**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 5

**I'm BACK! And here is the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Taylor Swift.**

**Alice's POV**

Serena sighed as I entered the door.

"Is something wrong?" I asked immediately.

"No, it's the silence. Oh, it's wonderful!" She sighed again, and I realized that it was a sigh of relief this time. "No thoughts bursting at me, invading my head; all my thoughts are mine. I love it!"

I giggled quietly. Only in my house would a person say they liked the silence from everyone else's thoughts. Serena looked at me inquisitively, and I realized I had giggled loud enough for her to hear. "I just find it funny that you're saying that the silence from other people's thoughts is nice, and no one here finds that weird." I laughed again, and this time Serena joined me. I heard Edward laugh quietly with us as well, but he was careful not to let Serena hear. I guess that I was more myself around Serena, so I didn't try to be quiet enough not to let her, the human, hear me.

I led Serena to the door of the dining room. My family was behind that door. Right before I went to open it, Serena stopped. I turned, curious. She seemed to be steeling herself for meeting her new family.

"If you want to wait…" I started, but Serena cut me off.

"No, I'm fine. Let's go."

I opened the door, and led Serena in to meet her new family. Everyone was standing in a semi-circle, and I noticed that Edward had a firm grip on Bella's arm. She was also holding Renesmee, which I took as a good sign.

Serena squeezed my hand. For a human, it would be tight, but it was nothing for me.

"Everyone, this is Serena," I said. "Serena, this is Carlisle, the leader of our family and father to us all."

Carlisle smiled and extended a hand for Serena to shake. "Hello, Serena. I hope you will be happy here."

Serena blushed slightly, and shook Carlisle's hand. "Thank you, Carlisle. I'm sure I will be."

I then introduced Esme, who didn't shake Serena's hand, but hugged her instead.

"Hello, Serena. I'm very happy to have you as my new daughter."

Serena smiled. "I'm very happy to have you as my new mother."

Next was Rose, who was at least civil. Serena was kind to her, which I didn't think Rosalie deserved. After was Emmett, who was happy and foolish as usual. I saw his eyes zero in on the bandage on her cheek, and hoped he was at least intelligent enough to not remark on it now. To my intense joy, he didn't.

Then was Edward, who kissed Serena's hand like an old-fashioned gentleman, making her blush more and giggle. Actually, for him it probably wasn't old-fashioned. When he was human, that's probably what the men did.

After Edward was Bella. The introduction passed without incident, which was good. Bella was very mature for such a young vampire if she had control even when Serena had an open wound on her face.

Next, and last, was Renesmee. I didn't expect anything to happen now that the introduction with Bella was over. But I was surprised. Upon seeing Renesmee, Serena gasped and stared. She then asked quickly, in a slightly strangled voice, "Where's the bathroom?"

"Second door to the left," I replied, looking at Serena carefully. She then dashed for the bathroom. Everyone could hear the door lock, and soft sobs began to come from the room.

"Edward, what are you getting from her?" I asked.

Edward frowned. "I'm not sure…she's concentrating on Nessie's curls, but they keep turning a nut brown color, not unlike Serena's…she's sad, obviously...and I think there's something about a little sister."

I frowned. Serena had told me she was an only child. Who was this little sister?

Serena walked out of the bathroom. Her eyes were rimmed with red, but she acted like nothing had happened.

"Um, is there a room I can stay in?" she asked, her voice rough from crying.

I opened my mouth to answer.

"Of course!" cut in Edward smoothly. "You can stay in my room. Bella and I have our own cottage, so it's no inconvenience."

Edward led Serena upstairs, no doubt trying to listen in on her thoughts. But, to my surprise, he came back downstairs quickly, with a pained expression on his face.

"What is it, Edward?" asked Bella, flitting over to her husband.

"She was singing Taylor Swift," Edward moaned. Everyone but Bella and Nessie burst out laughing. Bella and her daughter looked confused.

"Edward _hates _Taylor Swift. If you want a quick way to get him out of your mind, Nessie, sing Taylor Swift. It works perfectly," I explained. Now Bella and Nessie were laughing too. Then I heard a sob from upstairs, which stopped the laughing pretty quickly.

"I'll go up," I volunteered. "Esme, Bella, anyone, really, you can come up after I'm done talking with Serena." Everyone agreed, and I started upstairs to talk with my soon-to-be sister.

I went to Edward's door. It was locked. Of course, the lock was nothing to me, but I didn't want to break down Edward's door.

"Serena?" I asked, knocking on the door.

I heard the lock click. "Come in, Alice," Serena said.

I opened the door and stepped into the room. Serena's face was etched with tear tracks, and her eyes were red. Tears were still slipping down her cheeks.

"Serena, what's wrong?" I asked. She sat down on the bed, and I sat down next to her.

"Alice, I lied to you when I said I was an only child. I had a sister. Her name was Eliza.

"Eliza was born when I was 14. My mom and dad worked, so they couldn't take care of her. She went to a day-care that was down the street from our house. After school, I would pick her up. Liza was almost like my own daughter, not my little sister. I loved her, and she loved me.

"Liza was always delicate. When she was three, almost half a year ago, she got pneumonia. It killed her."

Serena broke into fresh tears. "Her hair…it was just like Nessie's…but brown, not bronze." Serena choked out. And Nessie looks like her in other ways too…

"After," she continued, "my mother was…different. I think she regretted not spending time with Liza while she was alive. She was...depressed. She's the reason I'm an orphan. She crashed the car, with her and my dad in it. Suicide. I saw it all in the mind of a police officer who was there. He came to my house, and told me what happened. He wanted to take me to an orphanage, but I knew the thoughts would drive me insane. So I ran off, taking only my purse and my dad's wallet.

Serena pulled at her purse strap. The purse was tan, with a black shoulder strap. Not to casual, yet not too fancy. It would go with everything.

I still had one more question to ask.

"Have you always been able to read minds?"

"Well, yes. Kind of," Serena replied. "When I was little, I got impressions of people when I touched them. I thought it was normal. It got more powerful as I grew, but it was only in this last year that it became unbearable. My mom even pulled me out of public school and home-schooled me." At this mention of her mother, Serena started to cry again, silently this time.

There was a knock on the door. I looked at Serena, who nodded. I then went over and opened it. Outside of Serena's room was Esme, Bella, Nessie, and, to my intense surprise, Rosalie.

"What are you doing here, Rose?" I hissed.

"I want to comfort her. I know how she feels. Maybe I didn't loose a baby, but I lost the chance to have one," Rose hissed back. Oh, well. If she's going to be polite, I guess I can't do anything to stop her. Well, I could, but I have no reason to.

When Esme, Bella, and Nessie walked in, Serena's demeanor changed slightly. She sat up straighter on the bed, and tried to hide her tears in vain. But when Rosalie entered, Serena's mouth dropped open in shock.

"What is Rosalie doing here?" she mouthed at me.

"I'll explain later," I mouthed back. After Rose explained to me.

"Serena," Esme said softly, sitting down next to her, "I'm your new mother. I will care for you, and provide for you. Carlisle will be your new father. He will do the same."

"You're my new sister," Bella chimed in. "A new Cullen gets a large family." She and Rose laughed together.

"I'm your sister as well, Serena. And I'm sorry for the way I treated you before," Rose added.

My mouth dropped open in shock. I closed it a millisecond later, so Serena didn't see anything. Rose, apologizing? That was new.

"You're my new Aunt Serena," finished Nessie.

Serena smiled. "Thank you, all of you. I hope I'll be happy here. Actually, I know I'll be happy. Thank you for embracing me."

Still smiling, Serena grabbed my hand. I grabbed Bella's, and soon we had become a living chain, including Serena in our family.

"Come on. Let's go downstairs," Serena decided, and we all followed her and danced down the stairs behind her, happy that there was a new sister in the Cullen family.

**Isn't Serena's story sad? And that was not a rhetorical question, people!**

**In case you were wondering, that did not happen to me. Although I wish I was an only child sometimes, I am not. I made the whole story up. Now review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: No own anything but plot and Serena. Don't sue me!**

**Alice's POV**

We reached the dining room as a group. Serena and I were in the front, with Rosalie and Esme behind us and Bella and Renesmee bringing up the rear.

When we all entered the dining room, I saw Jasper and the Denalis there. I ran to Jazz and threw my arms around him, kissing him. He kissed me back, and I saw all the Denalis hugging Rose, Esme, Bella, Nessie, and Serena in turn. Serena seemed surprised to be included, even though I had told her she was part of the family now. I closed my eyes for a moment, just concentrating on Jasper's body underneath me.

"Love," Jasper whispered in my ear, "everyone's going into the other room." I opened my eyes to see that the dining room was almost empty. I followed Tanya into the other room. Edward sat down at the piano. I saw Serena staring at it. Edward began to play the song he had written of the Denalis years ago. Serena, I noticed, began to hum along with him.

When Edward finished playing, he turned to Serena. "Do you play?" he asked.

"A little," she replied. "But I normally sing while someone else plays."

"Sing for us, Serena," said Tanya. "Edward's song is beautiful, but it would be nice to have something new. No offense or anything, Edward."

"None taken," Edward responded, smiling. "I'd like to hear Serena's voice too."

Serena blushed. "Well, I'm probably nothing compared to you with singing. Your voices sound so melodious when you're speaking that they must sound like a choir of angels when you're singing."

"Actually," countered Kate. "None of us sing. Unless you do, Bella."

"_No_," replied Bella clearly, looking almost terrified at the prospect. "I do _not _sing."

Kate smirked slightly. "So, Serena, would you please do us the honor of singing a song?"

Serena blushed again, even deeper this time. "Well, I guess I could."

Edward smiled. "Think whatever song you want to sing, and I'll accompany you on the piano."

Serena must have thought a song, for Edward smiled and put his hands to the piano. He began to play an introduction to a song. I recognized "My Heart Will Go On," the love theme from "The Titanic".

When the intro was done, Edward nodded at Serena and she began to sing. After a few words, I was absolutely spellbound. Her voice was wonderful. Edward was so amazed he stopped playing in the middle of the first verse. Serena kept singing. Her soprano voice was like honey, sweet and delicious. Everyone's full attention was on her.

When Serena sang, her whole demeanor changed. She went from a young woman aged with sadness and responsibility to a carefree young girl. She stood up straighter, and her expression was one of pure joy.

The song was over far too soon. When it was done, Renesmee said "Sing another song, Aunt Serena."

Serena smiled. "First, I want to ask Edward something. Why did you stop playing the piano?"

"I was amazed," replied Edward simply. "When you sang, your voice captured all my attention. Same with everyone else."

Serena's smile grew even wider. She then must have thought something, because Edward smiled back, and flew to Bella's side. "Take your shield off me," he murmured to his wife. Bella must have done so, because Serena's expression turned to shocked, then pained. "Put it back now," Edward murmured to Bella. Serena's face relaxed moments later.

I now understood why Bella hated it when Edward and I had silent conversations. They were _really_ annoying to someone on the outside.

Edward's fingers touched the piano, and he played the introduction to "Colors of the Wind" from "Pocahontas". This was Nessie's favorite song.

Serena added her voice to Edward's piano when it was time. Again, her voice captured all of us in its thrall. Edward didn't stop playing the piano this time, but I could tell that most of his attention was directed at Serena.

Renesmee had a delighted look on her face. She _loved_ "Pocahontas". I now understood what the silent conversation must have been about. Serena must have asked Edward what Nessie's favorite song was. Edward replied "Colors of the Wind," and Serena thought back something along the lines of "I know it" back. But the silent conversations were still really annoying. We would have to get used to them though, since, if Eleazar was correct, Serena would be capable of having full, silent conversations with anyone if she was changed. And, even though none of us wanted to think about it, we all know Serena must be changed. No one wanted anther run-in with the Volturi, and I was sure that Serena would rather be changed than put the entire family in danger.

When the song was finished, Renesmee started to clap. Smiling, the rest of us joined in. Serena's face turned a delighted pink.

"Thank you," she murmured.

"No," corrected Carmen. "Thank you."

"Your voice is absolutely lovely," added Eleazar.

"Thank you," Serena murmured again. She then took a deep breath and said "I had no right to expect that you would welcome me into your family. But you all did. Thank you so much for accepting me as a Cullen."

Renesmee went over to Serena and put her arms out. Serena bent down and picked Nessie up. We all knew that Nessie's weight would be heavy for a human, but Serena didn't complain. Renesmee touched Serena's face. She must have shown her something, because Serena's face lit up.

"Thank you, Nessie," she murmured, putting her back down.

"What did she show you?" I asked.

Serena smiled. "She showed me all of you and me, with me in front as a vampire."

My smile became slightly forced. "You want to be a vampire?"

"Alice, I know most of you wouldn't have chosen this life. Like you, Rosalie. But for me, this is the right life. I _do_ want to be a vampire. But I understand that the Quilieute treaty is a slight barrier. I just wish for the life of a vampire." Serena blushed. "But if you don't want me, I won't make you accept me."

"Serena, you're a part of the family now," replied Esme firmly. "We all want you and accept you. Even though you're not a vampire, you're still a Cullen."

"Yeah," added Emmett. Oh, no. "If you weren't here, we wouldn't have another human to mess with. Unlike Bella, you don't seem to be a klutz," here his eyes fell on her bandaged cheek, "but humans are always fun."

I reached over and slapped Emmett at the same time as Bella smacked him in the face.

"Emmett," said Bella in a low, dangerous voice. "You will _not_ treat Serena the way you treated me. I will not allow it."

Emmett actually backed away. "Okay, sis. Chill."

Bella kept glaring at him for a few more moments, then released Emmett. I giggled, and Serena joined in with me.

"Thanks, Bella," said Serena, grinning.

"No problem, Serena."

There was a pause, and Serena looked uncomfortable. She blushed, then cleared her throat unnecessarily. "Um, are there any clothes I can borrow? I've been in these clothes for a while, and I'd like something new to wear, if possible."

"You can borrow some of my clothes, Serena," said Bella quickly. "I bet we're about the same size."

I smiled. "You know what this means!" I sang.

"Shopping?" asked Bella fearfully.

"Shopping!" I squealed.

Bella looked terrified and tried to slide out of the room.

"Not with you, Bella! With Serena!"

Bella looked relieved and amazed. "With Serena?" she echoed.

"Yup! Serena likes shopping too!"

"Well, I wouldn't exactly say I like shopping," Serena cut in. "But it's fun when you find clothes that work."

"So Serena will shop with me!" I finished.

Bella looked about ready to fall down on her knees and worship Serena. "Come on, let's go to my house."

As we ran, I began to plan the shopping trip. We got to the cottage very quickly. Serena looked at it, and quoted softly "We are such stuff as dreams are made on, and our little life is rounded with a sleep."

Bella smiled. "Shakespeare's The Tempest, Prospero's speech in act 4, scene 1. You like Shakespeare?"

"Love it," Serena replied. "I love all classics, really."

I rolled my eyes and ran upstairs. I grabbed a pale green dress for Serena that Bella had never worn and a pair of pajamas. When I got downstairs, Serena was looking at Bella's books and Bella had a full bag on her arm. I rolled my eyes again. "Serena, come upstairs to get changed," I called. Serena followed me upstairs and went into the bathroom. She came out wearing the dress. I then did her hair and makeup. I didn't put too much makeup on her; she had enough natural beauty. I put her thick, dark hair in a French twist. We went back downstairs once I deemed her perfect. Bella now had two bulging bags on her arm. For the third time, I rolled my eyes at my sister and my new friend.

"Serena! Wow, you look awesome!" Bella exclaimed.

"Thanks, Bella," Serena replied. "What's in the bags?"

"Lots of Jane Austen, Wuthering Heights, Shakespeare, and a bunch of other classics."

"Great!"

I resisted the almost overpowering urge to roll my eyes at them yet again. "Nerds," I muttered. Neither of them heard me. "Serena, do you want to pick out some more outfits from Bella's closet? I'm sure she won't mind."

"Sure," Serena replied. "You don't mind, do you?"

Bella shook her head. "Take as many fancy dresses as you want. Alice got me way too many clothes."

"Now, Bella," I scolded. "You can never have too many clothes."

It was Bella's turn to roll her eyes. "Just go take some clothes."

In Bella's closet, Serena and I chose a deep blue long-sleeved dress, a lavender dress with a matching sweater, and a teal dress with three-quarter length sleeves. We brought them downstairs, then I grabbed Serena and Bella grabbed the books, and we ran back to the main house.

Rosalie and Emmett were upstairs, along with Carmen and Eleazar. Carlisle was at his shift at the hospital. Esme and Tanya were pouring over plans for a little house the Denalis could stay in for the next few weeks. Kate was on the phone with Garret, who was with some nomads in northeastern Canada. Nessie was watching "Pocahontas". Edward was sitting in a chair, his fingers moving as if they were on a piano. He looked lost in thought. I guessed that he was making a new song. Bella curled up at his feet with her head in his lap and began to readMansfield Park. Serena curled up on the loveseat to read Wuthering Heights. Jasper looked like he was watching the movie with Nessie, but his face showed that his mind was elsewhere. I sat next to him and continued to plan the shopping trip with Serena.

I heard approaching footsteps. Jacob and Seth were coming.

"Nessie's in there?" Jake asked.

"Who else would be watching "Pocahontas"?" Seth countered.

"True. Very true."

Jake entered the house. "Jakey!" Nessie squealed, forgetting the movie entirely and running towards him.

"Hey, Nessie," Jacob replied.

Serena craned her neck to see the Quilieutes just as Seth walked in the door. He gave Nessie a quick hug, then scanned the room. My guess was he was trying to find the human.

Seth's eyes caught Serena's while he was scanning the room. And at that exact instant, Serena's entire future went blank.

**BLANK! Why, you ask? Review to find out!**


	8. Author's Note 2

**I know people hate ANs, but I have to say this.**

**I've gotten five reviews for six chapters of writing. So I've decided I'm not going to continue this story for a while. I may still update, but it won't be one of my top priorities. I love this story personally, so there probably will be updates, but they will be random. If there is anyone reading this, I'm sorry. If a lot of people tell me to continue, I will. I'm just a little discouraged by the lack of reviews.**


	9. Discontinued

**This is an update of the last AN:**

**This story is abandoned. I'm sorry to the three people who wanted it continued, but it won't be. I got barely any reviews for this, I have no inspiration, and I don't even like Twilight any more. It's free for the taking if anyone wants to continue it, but I will not write it any more. If anyone wants to know what my plans were, I can tell a summary, but I don't think anyone cares.**


End file.
